


Never Knew I Needed

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [29]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, the late night cuddles Denise asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: It happened at the most random nights,a majority of the time when Hakyeon stepped into the dorm after the others had settled down to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there~ Here's another entry for Day 29! Let's just call this prompt Disney Movie Cuddles shall we? Alright, enjoy

It happened at the most random nights, a majority of the time when Hakyeon stepped into the dorm after the others had settled down to sleep.

The leader would trudge his way to his bedroom, only to find the blaring light from the living room tv shining throughout the hallway.

He would assume that that was the result of another anime marathon hosted by Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Hakyeon expected to find sleeping boys.

Instead, on a pretty chilly night, Hakyeon would find Taekwoon sitting up straight on the couch, his legs and arms hidden under his blanket.

The younger turned his head once he heard Hakyeon step past the doorway, blinking owlishly until the other spoke softly but sternly.

"Woonie," Hakyeon whined with a tired voice. "What are you doing up? I know we're free later but I told you not to wait for me to rest."

"Come here." Taekwoon responded calmly, huffing when his boyfriend made no effort to approach him. He got up, a pout clear on his face.

"Not tonight, Woon." Hakyeon attempted to wriggle out of Taekwoon's light grasp, but allowed himself to be lead towards the couch anyways.

Once he got a better view of the tv screen, Hakyeon saw that Taekwoon had left it on the DVD selection screen, boxes piled up on the floor.

"Which one?" Taekwoon walked over to crouch near the pile, holding up different DVDs in the air.

Hakyeon sighed. "Let's go to sleep instead."

Taekwoon shook his head fervently. He showed even more movie titles, knowing that all of them were Hakyeon's favorites. "Choose one, Yeonie."

"No." Both boys stared fiercely at each other for a moment, the tension only breaking when Taekwoon made his own choice, shoved the disk into the DVD player and started it up.

"Don't be such a brat -" Hakyeon's reprimanding was interrupted by a familiar tune, one that had him squealing and clapping his hands.

"Babe, you picked out my favorite movie!" Hakyeon clung onto Taekwoon once he sat next to him, ignoring the younger's rolling eyes.

Taekwoon knew all of the Disney movies were Hakyeon's favorite, though the Princess Frog had become one that rose to the top quickly.

As soon as Taekwoon pressed play on the remote, Hakyeon's twinkling eyes were glued on the screen, on Tiana and on bright, colorful New Orleans.

His excitement become even more apparent when the prince showed up, Taekwoon struggling to remember his name until Hakyeon muttered it after.

"Oh my gosh, if Prince Naveen was real I would date him." Hakyeon laughed when Taekwoon nudged him. "What? I still love you more, Woonie."

Taekwoon felt his face flush. "It's not that..." He put a blanket over his head when Hakyeon hummed, in the tone the younger knew to be his teasing one.

"Then what is it then, hm? Tell me."

"...me of you."

Hakyeon tilted his head. "What was that?"

Taekwoon huffed."I said, he reminds me of you." He regretted saying it immediately once Hakyeon brought his hands up to squish his face.

Hakyeon cooed at him throughout the rest of the movie, kissing Taekwoon's cheeks and snuggling close to him with each romantic scene.

Although it was a hassle, Taekwoon gradually let out a huge smile, seeing Hakyeon's body relax and hearing his genuine laughter.

It didn't stop with one movie either, Hakyeon played one after the other, singing each song and saying each catch phrase by heart and having his reluctant boyfriend join along for the duets.

The others had woken up in the middle of their marathon, the energetic songs of Aladdin echoing through the dorms around dawn.

By the time they had gone to see how the older pair were doing, Taekwoon and Hakyeon had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders peacefully.

Their quiet breathing was followed by "A Whole New World", their hands intertwined tightly and their clinging bodies providing more than enough warmth for them to be comfortable in the rather cold morning.

 

It was nights (and dawns) like this where Hakyeon had a chance to truly revitalize his spirit and for Taekwoon make sure he didn't fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Just two more stories for this series OTL I have another one set, but as I said before, the last one I had planned is super long so who knows when that will get done. Thanks for being patient with me  
> Also kudos to the people who guessed which Disney movie the title of this work was from~


End file.
